


Wake me up (before you go go)

by Trashbymargie



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, F/F, Firefighter Kara Danvers, Fluff and Humor, Idiots in Love, Kara Danvers has powers, Lena can't get a break, Minor Samantha "Sam" Arias/Alex Danvers, Non-Graphic Smut, Sam and Lena brotp, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:15:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23951407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trashbymargie/pseuds/Trashbymargie
Summary: After further inspection, she knew who this figure was, Kara, and the worst part was she must have spotted her too because she started making her way over. A tanned Kara wearing only swimming shorts and a bikini top, with that sunny smile coming over to her house, and has she gained muscle? Absolutely not. Lena couldn’t handle that.ORWhen Lena's life is threatened she goes into hiding. One of those times she meets Kara and they spend an intense night together but she leaves with nothing but a note for Kara to find. A few months later and she ends up in Midvale again because Sam is the best.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Samantha "Sam" Arias & Lena Luthor
Comments: 26
Kudos: 232





	1. SOS

**Author's Note:**

> So listen, I'm swamped with essays, but I wrote this into 6 hours because the muses made me. I was just listening to Wham! and it happened. I advise listening to "Wake me up before you go-go" to get the vibe and where this is going.  
> Hope you like it!

#  SOS 

Another alert for a possible attack, or another Tuesday morning, Lena thought silently laughing at her thoughts. She decided to handle this situation with humour after the fourth attack. At first, they were easy to handle, they happened scarcely, once every six months or so. She’d like to think she handled the crisis very well; hired more highly trained bodyguards, updated her security system to be of top quality and invested on some bulletproof clothing. She even took Krav Maga lessons for fuck's sake!

However, it seemed like lately, she was Lillian’s and Lex’s sole target and it was starting to get annoying. Every couple of months Lena’s team would track suspicious activity and send her into hiding in the weirdest and most seclusive places on earth. Of course, this disrupted her work, but she was thankful for the best CFO and friend she could have ever asked for, Sam Arias. Besides, she knew the risk was too big after last’s year's visit to the E.R.

After her team briefed her of their most recent information for the expected attack, they left her with some options of where she could hide and an hour to think about it. That’s when Sam stormed into her office, concern obvious in her face.

“I just heard the news, how are you?” Her friend asked.

Lena exhaled and got up to fetch some scotch, it was that kind of morning.

“Fine, I suppose. Want something to drink?”

“Just water for me, I’m not judging though,” Sam let herself get comfortable on the white sofa, “With a family like that I’d become an alcoholic yesterday,” she laughed.

“You know I no longer consider them my family.” ,

Lena placed their drinks on the table and took off her heels to sit more comfortably on her couch.

“I know honey. Ruby and I will always be your family, we care for you,” she said earnestly and rubbed Lena’s arm to comfort her.

“I care for you too,” Lena whispered looking at her legs.

This whole situation had taken a toll on her mental state, and on top of that, she was worried for Sam and Ruby. She would never be able to forgive herself if her, so-called, family dared to hurt them.

“Hey now let’s not be melodramatic. We have a trip to plan!” Sam exclaimed in an attempt to lighten the mood, “Where are you going this time Gulliver?”.

“Hm… I haven’t thought about that,” Lena laughed. “I have some options for middle of nowhere islands or a cabin deep into the woods, but they seem so… uninteresting.”

To be honest, Lena had a place in mind, but she didn’t dare to entertain that thought. Unless…

“Maybe you should change your strategy? What about going to a place you’ve already visited?” Sam suggested with a little too knowing look in her eyes.

That’s why I love my best friend, Lena thought and smiled.

“Yes, I was thinking something among those lines too,” she agreed, trying to act nonchalant.

“Okay, then how about Midvale?” Sam asked with a teasing grin.

Lena, who didn’t expect her to be that direct, choked on her drink and Sam couldn’t contain her laughter.

“Forget Lex. _You _are going to kill me one day,” Lena playfully accused her when they both calmed down.__

____

“I know you way too well honey. I also know that you haven’t been able to stop thinking about your mysterious blonde since you came back, and don’t tell me I’m wrong,” teasing Lena about her love life was for sure her favourite hobby.

____

“No, you’re not,” Lena admitted. “You know what? I’ll do it. I’ll make the most out of this awful situation," she sounded determined.

____

“I’m glad,” Sam said and hugged her.

____

///

____

She had two hours to pack and then she’d be whisked away. To avoid any unneeded attention, she’d arrive at Midvale around midnight.

____

Despite her instincts to pack high heels and general office attire, Lena settled for her “alter ego clothes” as she’d like to call them. Although, normal people would call them everyday clothes, as Sam once told her. She decided to not take anything fancy, where would she go anyway? Looking at her diary she noticed that she’d have to spend the fourth of July there and started rethinking. In the end, she chose some special clothes just in case. All for patriotism, right? She knew that Sam would be making fun of her is she was there, but she didn’t care.

____

Speaking of the devil, Lena noticed she had just texted her.

____

_“Hey, how is packing going? Don’t forget your nice lingerie!”_ , accompanied by a devil emoji.  


____

_“Fuck off.”_ , Lena replied a little bit amused.  


____

_“Your dildos too!!”_ , she continued completely ignoring Lena’s reply.  


____

_“Samantha!”_ , Lena was full-on laughing, but she also felt a little bit embarrassed by her friend’s bluntness.  


____

_“What? You said that you’d make the most of the situation.”_ , she objected.  
Lena thought that was a good point but decided to keep her serious front anyway. She didn’t even know If Kara would like to see her again after last time, let alone do more than talking.  


____

_“Sam I’ve got to go!”_  


____

_“Okay sorry! RT don’t forget your sunscreen, my little vampire.”_  


____

Even though she always found a way to tease her, Lena felt very lucky to have Sam in her life.  


____

_“Of course. Kiss Ruby for me, I’ll come back with presents”_ , Lena decided to reply.  


____

_“Be careful… Love you!_  


____

_Oh, and don’t do anything I wouldn’t do”_ Sam sent with a wink emoji.  


____

Lena just shook her head. _“Love you too, see you soon”_ , after she pressed send, she turned off her phone and put it in a drawer, it’d be replaced with a burner phone anyway.

____

She needed a couple of minutes and she would be ready to go. She was so anxious about this trip for more than life-threatening reasons, she could only hope that things would go her way for once.

____

///

____

It was a tiring trip, to say the least. Technically, Midvale is only a two-hour car ride away from National City, but they decided to take a long way there for good measure, changing vehicles not two but three times!

____

When she opened the door and walked into the house, a little before midnight, Lena was exhausted. Thankfully, her crew made a good job of cleaning the secret beach house. It was quite small for Luthor standards, but it was still spacious with three bedrooms on the second floor and two bathrooms. Lena’s favourite part was the swing placed in the back porch, she loved to sit there, peacefully reading her book and watch the setting sun get consumed by the waves.

____

By the time she was comfortably under her bedsheets she was completely relaxed, she had a good feeling about this. Also, she was throwing herself so much into work lately that Sam was begging her to take a vacation. Unconsciously, her thoughts drifted to Kara and her anxiety peaked again.

____

The last time she was here it was February, almost five months ago. She stayed only for a week because as it turned out it was a false alarm. She was supposed to leave Sunday morning, so as one does, she decided to visit a local bar, tired of her loneliness. There weren’t many people, but she liked the décor and the music, so she stayed. Crowded places weren’t her thing anyway.

____

Lena was slowly drinking her Irish whiskey when a certain blonde caught her attention. She looked like sunshine in the flesh, with her long locks and hearty laughter. The subject of her attention was animatedly talking to her group of friends, who also looked like nice people. Suddenly, she turned her head and caught her staring.

____

Lena gasped but didn’t break eye contact, and then the unexpected happened, the other woman smiled at her. A few minutes later she was at her table and they started talking. Her name was Kara, and she was very interesting, if Lena had the time, she’d get to know her better. She rarely had that feeling when she met new people and it excited her, but she had other things in mind for that night.

____

They ended up on Kara’s place, small, cosy and full of life, exactly as Lena would have pictured it. What she didn’t expect was how good the blonde was with her fingers and generally, the mind-blowing good sex they had.

____

The next morning, she woke up with the sun in her eyes. Silently thanking her internal clock for waking her up that early, having in mind the time they fell asleep. She didn’t have it in her to leave, but she couldn’t wake Kara up and explain either. With a heavy heart, she got dressed carefully to not make a sound and found a notepad to leave Kara a message.

____

_Thanks for a lovely night I’ll never forget._  
_Hope I get to see you again one day._  
_-L.L._

____

She knew she was being sappy, but for once, she wanted to be truthful with her feelings. She regretted leaving the moment she exited the front door, but there was no other choice. She hadn’t stopped thinking about her lover ever since.

____

A sense of terror took over Lena while thinking about all of these. What if Kara hated her? Or worse, what if Kara didn’t even care about her? She could just have been another one-night stand on her list of the many women she’d slept with. Surely, there must have been plenty, the woman is gorgeous.

____

Lena caught herself right there. These were all possibilities, but she didn’t need to fret over them, she’d have to find out the truth and worry about it later.

____

This is how she fell asleep, thinking about blue eyes and the brightest smile she’s ever seen.

____


	2. Take me dancing tonight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 11/11/2020 edit: So I have officially become unhinged and decided to halt everything in order to continue this fic because it made me really happy writing it. See you soon!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's finally here! This drained all of my energy but I had so much fun.
> 
> Thank you Stella and Kaegan for being my wonderful betas.
> 
> Enjoy!

# Take Me Dancing Tonight 

At first, Lena took her time. She decided to work over some projects she has been thinking about but never got the time to develop. When she got tired of them, later in the day, she’d go at her back porch and read a book. She even took up cooking and baked a cake, _a cake_. She knew that she was avoiding the inevitable, she wouldn’t even go on the beach that was right in front of her house. Well, for that she was blaming her distaste towards loud tourists and the sun on her skin, she had worked too hard keeping pale. Besides UVs are harmful. 

The only time she let herself go out was during sunrise which she loved watching. It was a weird time, most people found it way too early to be awake, for others, it was time to go to bed, but for Lena, it was the most peaceful hour of the day. She decided to take this time and take a stroll on the beach, she had noticed how brainless humans were littering the beach and she cared too much for the environment to not do something about it. 

It was all going great for her. She was genuinely having a good, relaxing time, she had even almost forgotten about her problem named Kara. All of this until the third day. Lena had woken up with an uneasy feeling in her gut, but she thought her life being threatened must have been the cause of it and continued her usual routine. The sun had risen when Lena was done with her little walk down the beach. She was standing at her porch admiring the glorious colours on the sky and the weird shapes the morning breeze gave to the clouds. 

At some point her gaze fell into the vast ocean. It’s then that she realised she wasn’t all alone, there was a figure walking out of the sea holding a surfing board under one arm. After further inspection, she knew who this figure was, _Kara_ , and the worst part was she must have spotted her too because she started making her way over. A tanned Kara wearing only swimming shorts and a bikini top, with that sunny smile coming over to her house, and has she gained _muscle_? Absolutely not. Lena couldn’t handle that. Self-worth and social etiquette be damned, Lena just turned around and walked into her house, locked the French door and closed the curtains. She decided to spend the rest of her day working and drinking so that she couldn’t think about it. 

/// 

4th day 

It felt way too early for Lena’s liking, but her fridge was half empty, courtesy of all her cooking endeavours. At least the supermarket was not _that_ far away. 

“Pull it together Luthor,” she muttered to herself as she was tying her shoelaces. The weather had been rather hot lately, so she felt way too exposed and casual with shorts and a ‘steminist’ t-shirt, which Sam had gifted her a while ago as a joke. 

Turns out her shopping trip was quite uneventful until she overheard the cashier talking with another client, as she was waiting in line. 

There was a fair for the 4th of July downtown near the pier. It sounded like quite the event. _Well, this town relied heavily on tourists during the summer_ , so it’d make sense to go all out, Lena thought. 

She would lie if she said she didn’t contemplate about going. She just needed a nudge. 

The lady at the register gave her a poster that was advertising the fair along with her stuff and wished her a happy fourth of July with a bright smile. _Not as bright as Kara’s_. 

She kept looking at it on the way home and that’s when she decided she needed to make a phone call. She knew she had it only for emergencies, but this felt very urgent. 

/// 

“Hello?”, Sam’s hesitant voice sounded from the other side. 

“Hi, it’s me,” Lena said elated, finally able to hear her best friend’s voice. 

“Lena! I’m so glad you called, we’ve missed you,” Sam exclaimed. 

“I’ve missed you too,” Lena muttered. 

“So… how have you been doing?” Sam asked suggestively. 

“Fine,” Lena said pointedly. “Actually, I called because I need your advice on something…” 

“How can I be of service?” she asked intrigued. 

“There is this fair in town tomorrow for the fourth, and I was thinking that maybe-” 

“You are going,” Sam cut her off. 

“But-” Lena tried to protest. 

“No buts, you are going. I know you well enough to be sure that you haven’t exited your house all of these days.” 

Lena signed, “You are not 100% wrong about that”. 

“Oh, I know I’m right,” Sam laughed. 

“Listen, you know very well why you went all the way over there instead of a lush, tropic island. So, you’ll go, and you’ll be stunning as always,” Sam encouraged her in her way. 

“Yeah, I know…Okay, I’ll go. I think I have the perfect outfit for the occasion," Lena said. 

“That’s my girl,” Sam laughed again. “So tell me have you seen her at all?” 

“Actually,” Lena swallowed “This thing happened the other day…”. Sam would never stop mocking her about this for the rest of her life, but she deserved it. 

They had a lot of things to catch up on, what was happening at L-corp, how Ruby was doing, and Sam’s second date with a woman named Alex. She seemed very sweet and funny, but she wouldn’t be in the city for the 4th of July weekend and Sam sounded a little sad about it. Lena thought her friend had already started to catch feelings, although she decided to not mention anything yet. 

After their conversation, Lena felt much lighter and confident. It was time to face the music. 

/// 

4th of July 

This day felt weird to Lena from the start, like something had shifted. For one, things had changed inside of her; she felt more confident, her guilt completely gone. Her stress was still there, but it felt like she was stressed out of anticipation, rather than anything else. 

Her usual routine was ignored. She stayed in bed until 9 am, which for Lena felt like sleeping in, ate breakfast and then proceeded to spend the day painting her nails, doing face masks, waxing, taking a long relaxing bath and generally taking care of herself, something that she had neglected the last few months. 

A little before sundown she started getting ready so that she would arrive when the festival was in full swing. She had packed special clothes for this occasion while still managing to not be tacky. She wore a white, low cut bodysuit that she knew drew attention to her chest, cuffed blue jean shorts with a belt and, to make it look gayer, she tied a classic red checkered jacket around her hips. Lena was feeling herself, taking her time to apply her make-up, that included her signature red lipstick, and add some curls on her long black hair. She checked that she got everything she needed, put on her dark red all-stars and was out the door ready to seize the night. 

It didn’t take long before she spotted Kara and her friends among the cheerful crowd. Kara was dressed very simply and yet she managed to look gorgeous. She was wearing blue Bermuda shorts and a white tank top with the American flag in the middle, that let her toned arms bare and frankly irresistible for Lena to stop staring at. When she looked back up at Kara’s face, she realised that she was already looking at her and giving her that well-known smile. 

Suddenly, all of her confidence vanished, and panic took over. She turned into the first thing she could find as her saving grace. It was a shooting game that she had to hit all the targets with a riffle to win a plush animal. She hit them all and won a teddy. 

“Impressive,” a voice sounded behind her the moment she was handed her prize and made her turn around abruptly. 

“You could say I’ve had some practice before,” Lena replied trying to play it cool and smirking up at Kara. 

“I see you’re back in town,” Kara said, giving her a once over and smiling. 

“Yes, it was… unexpected,” Lena mumbled looking anywhere but Kara. 

“Are you here with a company?” Kara asked looking around. 

“No, just me,” Lena replied self-consciously. 

“Okay, well then let me show you around! I know the best rides and games,” Kara said excitedly, with a hopeful look in her eyes. 

“But, your friends?” turning her head towards a group very similar to the one she remembered from that one night. 

“I’m sure they won’t mind,” Kara laughed and started walking, making Lena follow her. 

Lena, although contempt, was very perplexed. She kept wondering why Kara wasn’t mad at her. She had blatantly avoided her yesterday morning and, even if she had magically forgotten about it, there still was the whole ‘I left without saying goodbye and went radio silent after we had sex’ thing between them. She concluded that if Kara wasn’t going to mention it, she wasn’t going to either. 

/// 

Kara, of course, tried the ‘show off how strong you are’ game and almost managed to make the bell fly off. Lena would have thought that she was a huge show-off, if it wasn’t for the embarrassed laugh she let out as a way of dealing with the results. 

“Impressive,” Lena said repeating Kara’s words from before. 

Kara regaining her confidence winked at her with a lopsided smile. 

They kept trying on games and talking like they were old friends that had just lost touch for a little bit. What movies did they watch, any series, what did they do on Easter etc. Kara kept mentioning her sister, Alex, that lived on National City, but Lena didn’t want to confirm her suspicions of Kara’s sister dating her best friend just yet. _Karma is playing with me at this point_ , she thought. Her inner monologue was cut short when she saw what their next stop was. 

They got into the Ferris Wheel. Kara kept looking at the clear sky above them, amazed by the fireworks people threw from the beach. 

When the wheel stopped with them at the very top, she quickly noticed how Lena was looking down with wide eyes and was clinging tightly to her hand. 

“Afraid of heights?” She asked with a playful tone. 

“A little,” Lena admitted. 

“Come here,” Kara said, raising one arm to invite Lena into a side embrace. 

At first, Lena was looking at her hesitantly. 

Kara signed softly. “You’ve got to take your eyes off the floor; it’ll start again in a bit and we’ll get off,” she levelled with her. 

This seemed to be convincing enough because she hugged Kara tightly and buried her face into the nook of her neck. Kara was running her hands through Lena’s black hair in an attempt to comfort her. It’s when she heard a small “Don’t let anyone know about it.”, that she burst into laughter and squeezed Lena’s shoulder to reassure her. 

They finally got off after a few agonizing minutes and walked around until Kara spotted the dance floor and practically begged Lena to go with her. 

Lena agreed to go but to only watch. 

Even though there were no walls it felt like they entered a different space. A small part had tables so that people could rest or just enjoy watching. A mobile bar was set next to it and both women got a beer. The roof was held by 4 thick columns and it was lightning the people dancing with all kinds of colours. 

Kara informed Lena that they usually put on songs from a specific genre and after a while moved to another. She could recognise some of the songs currently playing as those from 70s musical movies Sam made her watch from time to time. Everyone on the dance floor seemed like they were having a great time and of course, Kara wanted to join them. Lena was still a little shy and just replied with a sharp “I don’t dance.”, and took a big gulp of her beer. 

A few more songs went by and when a new one that sounded familiar came on, it made Kara’s eyes light up and a smirk crept up in her mouth. 

“We have to dance to this, come on,” she said and dragged Lena into the dance floor. 

They started dancing, Lena just tried to mimic everyone, but she picked up some moves quite quickly while observing. Kara, on the other hand, danced like a professional. 

Lena couldn’t understand why this song was so important to Kara, but then the lyrics clicked into her head; ‘wake me up before you go-go’. She knew they had to have an overdue talk but didn’t expect Kara to be that sneaky. 

“Nice dance moves, you keep impressing me tonight," she teased Kara, deciding to avoid the subject for the moment. 

“After I watched Grease, I knew I had to learn how to dance. 11 years of dance lessons,” Kara said proudly. 

“Well, you’d be an excellent Danny Zuko,” Lena said, trying to imagine Kara into his iconic white t-shirt and leather jacket look. 

“You don’t make a bad Sandy yourself,” Kara winked and surprised Lena by twirling her. 

After that they stopped talking, letting the rhythm of the music take over. Lena felt so alive; it helped that Kara was an excellent partner. The music took more of a swing turn, and so did the people that were dancing around them. 

Kara took it upon her to teach Lena the basic steps and through her leading Lena let loose quickly. They were kicking and twirling and laughing, Kara even tried some lifts. She started easy just lifting Lena for a bit and then putting her back down. What Lena wasn’t prepared for was the sidecars; Kara just managed to say “hold on” before lifting Lena and bringing her first to her right and then to her left. For her part, Lena wrapped her arms around Kara’s neck and managed to do the lift. She ended up with her legs around Kara’s hips, both panting and staring at each other while the music was starting to change again. 

She let her eyes glance to Kara’s soft lips and then back into her blue eyes. They looked different than before; she knew that look from the first time they met. With that memory, she snapped back into reality, cleared her throat and nodded to Kara to let her down. The blonde carefully put her back on her feet and as if they didn’t just have a moment back there, she asked Lena if she was up for a drink. 

/// 

They went to the same bar they met all those months ago. 

For Lena’s sake, Kara’s friends weren’t there, she informed her on the way over that they frequented there. She couldn’t deny that it was a very nice bar, with wood and stone accents making it seem old and cosy. There were still some decorations from Pride that Lena guessed never got taken down if the clients and staff were an indication. It wasn’t very busy yet, what with the fair going on still, so Kara led them straight to the bar before choosing a table. The bartender seemed very happy and a bit surprised to see Kara. 

“Danvers! What are you doing here, are we left without firefighters on the 4th of July of all days?” she laughed. 

“Took the day off. James and Nia still owe me for Christmas and New Year’s,” she replied with a cheeky smile. 

Kara proceeded to introduce them, and they ordered their drinks; beer for Kara and whiskey for Lena. The scenery started to look familiar. 

M’gann showed them a table they would be comfortable, and they moved over there. 

“So, a firefighter huh?” Lena said trying to seem cool while her thoughts were running wild. 

“I thought I’ve told you already,” Kara shrugged. 

“Oh, I’d remember,” Lena said with a smirk. “How come? Saving damsels in distress sounded too appealing?”, she asked with an eyebrow raised. 

Kara left a loud hearty laugh rip through her lungs. Lena couldn’t get enough of it. 

“Actually," Kara said and paused when her laughing calmed down, “My parents died in a fire when I was 13. I decided to face my fear and be able to control it.” She didn’t seem very affected by the seriousness of what she said. 

“That’s very brave of you. My mother drowned in front of me when I was 4, can’t say that I’ve had a good relationship with water ever since,” Lena said and took a long sip of her whiskey. 

“I’m sorry," Kara’s eyes softened, and she cupped Lena’s free hand squeezing it lightly. 

“Oh well, we can’t all be brave,” Lena joked, trying to lighten the mood. 

“My adoptive family helped me a lot. I owe a lot to the Danvers; they even gave me a big sister! Couldn’t ask for anything more than Alex,” Kara said. 

“I’m glad to hear that," Lena nodded. 

“Is your fear of water the reason you ran into your house the other day?” Kara said coolly with a little smirk. 

“You noticed?” Lena asked embarrassed, trying to hide her face with her palms. 

“It’s hard not to notice you," Kara replied, taking her hands and looking her in the eye. 

Lena was left with no words. 

“So, you like Grease?” Kara asked a little too excited, changing the subject and letting Lena’s hands free. Now it was time for Lena to laugh loudly. 

“My best friend, Sam, has made me watch it so many times that I really can’t say if I like it or not anymore,” she replied. 

“Sounds like you got a great best friend right there,” Kara noted, taking a sip of her beer. 

“Yeah, Sam’s the best. I think she would agree actually.” They both laughed, the alcohol starting to set into their system loosening their tongues easily. They talked about everything and anything, starting to get to know each other better. 

After another round, they were not drunk yet, but they felt comfortably buzzed. 

Kara managed to win the fight over who was going to pay even though Lena threw the CEO card. She also insisted on walking Lena home in case she got lost walking back. Lena’s initial plan was to take a taxi but now she couldn’t go against Kara’s wishes, could she? 

/// 

On the way back home Kara took her time showing random stuff to Lena and sharing childhood memories of places they passed through. She found it very sweet and amusing. 

When they were finally close to her house, she realised they had been holding hands the whole time, but said nothing of it, just slightly blushed. She just hoped the blush already there from drinking would cover for her. 

When they got in front of her door, it felt like everything stopped. She didn’t want Kara to go, Kara didn’t seem very willing to go either, but she couldn’t just ask to go inside. So, they stayed there looking at each other. 

It was Kara that first broke the silence. 

“I, um, I had a great time tonight,” she said licking her lips and looking down at Lena’s. 

“Me too. Maybe I should come over here more frequently,” Lena muttered, feeling lost into big blue eyes. 

“Yeah, I think so too," Kara whispered. They had drifted so close that Lena could feel Kara’s breath and her own heartbeat into her ears. 

She doesn’t know who made the first step, she just knows that one moment they weren’t kissing and the other they were. It started soft and hesitant, but it grew passionate and needy. It felt like they were saying I missed you, just without words. 

They only broke it off when their lungs protested for some oxygen. 

It was that point that Lena threw all consciousness into the wind. She wanted Kara and she wanted her now. The consequences were for future Lena to face. 

“If you put out fires as quickly as you set them, you must be excellent at your job,” Lena said clasping her hands behind Kara’s neck. 

“Do you want me to put out a fire miss Luthor?” Kara asked seductively, grabbing Lena’s hips. 

“Only because you started it," she said opening the front door. 

After that, everything went into a blur. Clothes were haphazardly discarded everywhere. They first found the couch and stayed there for a bit, but Kara soon moved them to the bed because “I’m sorry babe, but our backs will be a mess tomorrow.” Lena didn’t complain. 

She didn’t know how much time had passed, just that it’s the best she’s ever had, every minute wonderful and full of pleasure. 

Amid all of this, Lena realised that it felt different. She has had her fair share of hook-ups, they were never so passionate, it was even different than last time. It seemed needier yet caring at the same time. Her thoughts soon got distracted by Kara’s tongue and she forgot about it altogether. 

After they were both spent and sweaty, Lena curled next to Kara, using her shoulder as a pillow and hugged her across her strong torso. Kara placed a hand securely on Lena’s hip and the other was going through her long black hair making her sleepier by the minute. 

It’s then that the elephant in the room had to be addressed. 

“Why’d you leave last time?” Kara asked softly, searching for Lena’s eyes. 

“I had to go back to National City. Didn’t want to say goodbye, I wasn’t supposed to come back again,” Lena replied in a small voice. She could have easily lied, but she didn’t want to for some reason, not to Kara. “I thought that you’d hate me after treating you that way,” she added now not looking at her lover. 

Kara gently lifted her chin so she would look at her again. 

“I’d never hate you, Lena. I was just confused, that’s all. I really wanted to see you again,” she explained. 

“Yeah, me too. But I guessed you would figure out my last name and want nothing to do with me,” she whispered. 

“Lena, we have news here too. I knew it from the moment I saw you,” she said a little amused. 

“Really?” Lena said with wide eyes now meeting Kara’s. 

Kara laughed and kissed her forehead. “Yes. I also knew I was the luckiest woman in the world because you were looking back at me,” she added. 

Lena kissed her hard, she couldn’t believe what she was hearing, she was feeling her eyes prickling and couldn’t understand if it was from being tired or real tears. 

They settled back into their previous position, Kara combing Lena’s hair. They both found it very relaxing. 

“In the morning, promise me that you’ll be here,” Kara moaned. 

“I promise darling,” Lena said, giving a soft kiss to Kara’s shoulder. 

After that, they quickly dozed off to sleep, tangled and with their hearts full. 

/// 

Next morning, Lena woke up at the crack of dawn as per usual. Her body was sweetly aching, and she was feeling calm for the first time in months. 

They had changed position during the night, now with her being the little spoon. Kara’s hands were hugging her midsection loosely. She tried to move and get out of bed as her first instinct kicked in, but Kara tightened the embrace and snuck her head further into Lena’s hair. 

Remembering last night’s conversation, Lena relaxed into the embrace and smiled to herself. She supposed she didn’t have anything better to do anyway, no work awaiting her. So, she let the warmth of Kara’s body make her fall back asleep. There wasn’t any other place she’d rather be in that moment.


	3. Breakfast in America

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's lots of kissing. Lena is a useless lesbian, Kara is adorable, together they are the cutest. 
> 
> OR I am being self-indulgent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I'm back! So basically this fic is my therapy and escapism and I love it.  
> I swear there is some actual plot coming up, but we all need some cute happy supercorp this year.
> 
> Enjoy!!

#  Breakfast in America 

Lena managed to sleep for another couple of hours until she woke up again in her cozy bed. 

“I can feel you staring at me, creeper,” Lena said with her eyes still closed.

She heard the blonde laugh next to her and immediately opened her eyes, but the sight in front of her was better than she could’ve ever imagined. She was more beautiful than words could describe; from her messy hair, her glorious smile to her tanned skin. Lena felt like the woman was glowing with the way the sun rays were casting on her.

“You stayed!” Kara exclaimed and gave her a quick kiss on the lips.

“Well, we are in my house,” Lena said matter-of-factly, trying to tease Kara, who in response gave her the cutest pout Lena had ever seen. It was only logical that she had to kiss it away.

“I’m messing with you. I didn’t want to repeat what happened last time. Not a moment I’m very proud of,” she said guilt and regret starting to spread.

“Hey now. It’s all in the past. Hakuna Matata,” Kara said hugging Lena.

“No more worries,” she smiled.

“Now are you ready for an extra special Kara Danvers breakfast?”

Kara threw the covers off and practically floated out of bed, quickly putting on her boxer briefs and shirt from last night. She only looked behind when she got to the doorframe.

“Are you coming?”

“I just need to take a shower first. Make yourself at home, you can use anything you need,” Lena said still comfortably sitting under the sheets, enjoying the view.

“Okie Dokie. Don’t be late,” She winked and exited the bedroom.

Lena swore she could explode from happiness. It felt weird, but also the best feeling in the world.

_I need to talk with Sam about it_ , she thought. She lazily stretched and got out of bed in pursue of her phone. When she realized it was probably downstairs along with **all** of her clothes from last night, she shook her head at herself. I’d have to call her anyway. Better after Kara leaves.

That thought made her heart hurt a little. She could not understand why she felt so bonded with that woman. Yes, she lived in her thoughts for months now, but it was something different that was drawing her towards Kara, bigger than she could understand. Lena would be perfectly happy if Kara never left her side ever again, but she knew this could not happen. Instead of letting herself go into a spiral of misery, she stepped into the shower.

///  
Lena went downstairs feeling refreshed, wearing a plain tank top, linen black shorts that contrasted her pale thighs and let her long hair free to dry on their own. She hoped Kara would like the lavender scent of her conditioner.

The French door and windows were wide open, letting in the ocean breeze. The cool air made the July heat a little more bearable. However, whatever Kara was cooking in her kitchen smelled even better.

“Good morning!” Kara chirped, briefly looking up from the pancake mountain she was stacking.

“Good morning. When did you make all of these?” Lena asked awed.

In the short time Lena took to shower and dress, Kara had managed to cook at least a dozen pancakes, French toast and an omelet. _Who is able to make a perfect omelet?_ The breakfast bar also had on top of it; blueberries, strawberries and two bananas cut into pieces, a jar of honey and one of strawberry jam. Lena felt a little a guilty for mainly appreciating the big jug of coffee she watched Kara push her way. She was not used to having time for breakfast.

“What can I say? I’m an unstoppable force in the kitchen,” Kara said, goofily posing to show off her arms while holding the biggest spatula Lena owned.

“That is also true for other rooms of the house.” Lena hid her smug smile by sipping on her coffee when she saw Kara turning tomato red. “Mm, nice coffee. Thanks for this,” She gestured around.

“Th-Thanks. Um, you’re welcome,” Kara stammered, very obviously flustered.

Lena giggled making her way around the cabinets and kissed Kara’s cheek. One could say it was **too** close to the mouth, but who could judge her?

///

At first, they ate in comfortable silence. The food was too delicious, and Lena realized how hungry she was the more she ate. She was perfectly just sitting there taking in Kara’s face; she had a cute little scar between her eyebrows, it was barely visible if you didn’t know to look for it. Her glasses had miraculously survived from when they got tossed somewhere in the living room last night. Lena found amazing how Kara was managing to smile while she was practically eating with two forks. She just looked so cute and carefree. Lena was slightly worried about how enamored she was by the woman in front of her.

Suddenly, Kara looked at her, taking her out of her trance. It was then that she realized she hadn’t done anything but staring at her lover. She tried to save face by choking on air and quickly averting her gaze. _Yes, Lena, throw all of Lillian’s lessons out the damn window_ , she thought, mentally face-palming.

Kara chuckled silently but decided to spare the poor woman. “So, why Midvale?”

“What do you mean?” Lena looked quizzically.

“I mean, you are Lena Luthor! You could go anywhere in the world. What made you choose Midvale?” Kara explained animatedly.

“Hm… to be honest, I’ve been to many places around the globe, but after some point, they become boring when you don’t have the right company.”

“You’re welcome,” Kara joked wiggling her eyebrows.

“Oh, shut up,” Lena laughed. “Yes, you were part of my decision to come back, **but** this house is what made me fall in love with the place. When my mom was alive, we used to live in a house next to the beach just like that. Courtesy of dear old daddy and his guilt money, of course. I used to live in Ireland until she died.”

“That explains the accent!” Kara excitedly pointed out. She was hanging off of Lena’s lips; she wanted to know everything about her.

“Thanks for pointing it out. It has stuck against Lillian’s best efforts,” Lena said sarcastically.

“No, I love it,” Kara harried to say in order to avoid any misunderstanding.

“You do?” Lena asked a little distrusting.

“Yes!” Kara, in fact, couldn’t find anything that she didn’t like on Lena. “Now continue please,” she said and took a bite of the last French toast.

“Yes, where was I… Oh right. I don’t think there is much left to say. My best memories come from that place. It was bright, happy, full of laughter and dancing, just as it should be. I’m glad that this house still carries the legacy,” She smirked. Lena could feel tears starting to gather in her eyes, so she tried to think of something else. Kara took a good look at her and as the sweetheart she is, came over, put her hands around Lena’s waist to hug her, resting her head on Lena’s shoulder.

“I’m happy this house reminds you of all the good stuff,” she finally said after a long pause.

Lena gave her a chaste kiss and she got up to start cleaning up.

“I can help you with that,” Kara offered, picking up a plate.

“Honey please, you cooked, I am cleaning,” Lena winked. “Ah, another thing to add on the list. In Midvale, I can finally escape from the paps.”

“Being famous comes with its cons huh?”

“Would you want to be famous?” Lena casually asked from over the sink. She always kept at the back of her mind that people would use her for her money and fame.

“No, I’m not that kind of gal,” Kara replied bringing over the last cups and bowls from the breakfast bar.

“I’m sure you’re kind of a celebrity here too. The towns hero and all?”

“Being a firefighter can be risky sometimes, but I can assure you; I am no hero…” Lena could tell from Kara’s tone and face that she often thought about that issue. She could read her like an open book.

“You could have fooled me,” Lena decided to say in the end.

///

The dishes were clean and dry, however, Kara was not ready to leave yet. She asked Lena if she was up to a walk on the beach to which she gladly said yes. They quickly got dressed, Kara with last night’s clothes and soon they were off under the bright sun.

During their walk, Lena talked about how frustrated she was with the situation of the beach; being full of trash every week. Kara very touched by Lena’s concern promised that she will personally think of something to fix that. Maybe she could organize a local group to clean the beach. Polluted planets were not exactly her favorite thing…

At some point, Kara tried to convince Lena that she should let her teach her how to surf someday.

“You’ll have to succeed on getting me into the water first,” she replied seriously.

“Is that a challenge?” Kara asked playfully and kicked some water, from where the waves were lapping against the shore, spraying Lena as a result.

“Danvers you are _dead_ ,” Lena threatened, giving Kara a deadly look.

“Oh, no!” Kara started giggling and running, making Lena chase after her.

They didn’t manage to go far. Kara was too distracted laughing and Lena wasn’t the running type.

In her attempt to stop Lena’s sulking, Kara tackled her, making them fall on the sand; Kara on top of Lena.

“Happy?” Lena asked sarcastically, trying to avert her gaze from Kara’s lips.

“Not yet,” She replied, checking Lena’s eyes first and then taking the brunet’s lips on hers.

After a little bit of making out on the hot sun Kara’s pager started beeping.

“Oh, shoot! They need me at work,” Kara stoop up sharply.

“It’s fine you dork. I’ll be here for the foreseeable future you won’t miss me,” Lena extended her hand, having Kara help her get up.

“Maybe I will,” Kara pouted.

Lena quickly kissed that pout away. “Come on, Midvale needs you,” She encouraged her.

They walked back into the house hand in hand and Kara left shortly after, with a promise to meet later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PS. I have sprinkled some hints of what the themes I'd like to explore are on this and the previous chapter.
> 
> I really hope you liked it!!


	4. Nothin’ Gonna Break My Stride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara's POV! She thinks about a lot of stuff and learns something new.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The quickest upload I've ever done and I have some great friends to thank for that.  
> I'm very excited about this fic guys, I don't even know what to tell ya.
> 
> Enjoy!

Kara could not believe a thing that had happened in the last 24 hours. It all felt like a dream that she did not want to wake up from. Maybe that’s part of the reason she didn’t want to leave Lena’s house. She worried that once she stepped out it would be taken away, but she had to. People were depending on her, she had to be rational about it. Lena said she wouldn’t leave, and she believed her. 

The moment she closed the door behind her, she remembered how her car was all the way to her place because Alex drove them to the carnival and then she walked with Lena. It was okay though; she needed some precious alone time to absorb all of this new information. She could _technically_ superspeed to her house and be at the fire station in less than five minutes, but she listened in to what was happening over there, and she was not ready to face a pissed off Alex yet.

She couldn’t believe that her sister was abusing their work emergency system just to check in on her and potentially lecture her. Yes, Kara felt a little bit guilty for ditching her friends to go hang out with Lena, but to see her last night, after all those months, felt like a Hanukkah miracle. Well, part of the reason Alex went into all that trouble was that Kara broke her third phone last week and she was saving up some money for the next.

Kara had a tendency to be clumsy when it was least convenient and with the combination of her job being risky at times, it meant that her phone would slip through her hands or pocket at the worst possible time. Taking a free fall while Kara was at the top of a very tall tree for example, or literally catching on fire because Kara wasn’t really aware of heat until her clothes started burning. One time it got so bad that James had to soak her with water. As a result, there was no possibility of survival for any technology that was forgotten in her pocket. At least this year, one of those times it wasn’t exactly her fault.

After she and Lena met, and Kara could not stop talking about her. The problem was, she was Lena darn Luthor and she made it seem like she had no interest in seeing her again. Kara even flew above the whole town looking for her, but with no success. It wasn’t like she could go all the way to National city just to ask why she didn’t leave a number! She was all about respecting people’s boundaries and that was just out of line. So, she sat there blaming herself.

Her friends were not helping much even.

James was trying to be neutral, but his time close to Superman made him wary of the Luthors. Lucy would joke about how the younger Danvers had serious game. Her best attempt at supporting Kara was treating her a beer. Winn was shamelessly simping for her cousin, to Kara’s disturbance, so he’d need a while to trust anyone close to that family considering what Lex almost did. Brainy just gave up exclaiming that human emotions were too complicated.

Then there was Nia who made **memes** about Kara’s situation. _Memes_! The nerve this girl had. When Cat Grant was captain, Kara would not even dare to _think_ about making fun of her. The truth is this was partly why Kara loved their relationship. The funny twist was that it was Cat herself, who sent a young lost Nia to Midvale. Kara didn’t just take her under her a wing after a sense of duty. She wanted to create this relationship, mentorship even, with someone and Nia was the best person possible. They went along like peas in a pod and she had become a little sister for Kara, a rather annoying one at times, but in the best way possible.

That left her with Alex that apparently had a PhD in being an annoying sister. Every time Kara would express how head over heels, she was for Lena, Alex would tell her to better slow down and take it easy. She knew that Alex was only trying to protect her, and that this reaction came from a good place, but she was not a scared little child anymore. Their relationship had always been complicated, rocky at times. Now they loved and respected each other a lot, and they worked hard to achieve that.

When they were teens they’d fight, but after a while they made up. After Jeremiah’s disappearance though, everything changed. Alex closed herself off, went to college and took her distance from her and Eliza. Kara couldn’t blame her. She tried very hard to be there for her sister; it was clear however that Alex didn’t want that kind of help. Kara was ready to give up when Alex changed her tune. Suddenly she stopped all the partying and got all serious about college, then she was hired by DEO. In the process, they became close again. They were stronger together, Kara believed that with all her heart. It was because of this that Alex kept begging her to join the DEO with her, but Kara wouldn’t budge. She knew this was a one-way ticket to wearing the cape, something she had mixed feelings for.

It had been a few weeks after she laid her eyes on Lena for the first time when she realized the problem. All of her existence on Earth started and ended with her cousin. She was blaming him already for so many things, adding a new one to the list was not a problem. Since fate played her twisted games on her and she got to Earth 24 years late, Kal was supposed to be there for her. Instead, he didn’t want to do anything with her. He was also going by a different name and never cared to learn about their culture! Up until now his behavior never stopped her from living a fulfilling life, making a new family, friends, even lovers. Not until then at least. Even if she tried to contact Lena things would get complicated real soon. She was furious. This is how her second cellphone of the year was snapped into two.

Kara had peaked up speed without realizing and was now a few blocks away from her house. She decided to take a deep breath and focus on what was happening now. Lena was back and was amazing.

A certain moment was stuck with Kara; Lena told her last night that she worried Kara would hate her. How could she even think something like that? Lena was just…perfect. It’s true that she was the most beautiful, sexy woman Kara had ever met, and that was what brought them together the first time. But as she was getting to know her, Kara just adored her. She was so good, caring, intelligent and funny, but acted like she wasn’t aware of that. Kara, for a grown woman, was falling way too quick and hard. It wasn’t like she cared much; Lena was worth it, she could tell.

Kara entered her house and rushed to change clothes. Ready in a few seconds, she entered her small bathroom to freshen up a little. As she washed her teeth, she took a moment to really look at herself in the mirror. She looked like every other human, which could be a blessing and a curse. She was thankful because she could blend in easily. At first, she struggled **a lot** with her powers but after she had them under control you couldn’t know the wiser. At times she found it hard to look at her reflection though. She didn’t know who she had in front of her. By now she had spent more time being Kara Danvers, but under her human shell, she was still Kara Zor-El, last daughter of Krypton, and she was proud of it. This secret identity made her who she really was, the reason she wanted to help people, but it was also a burden. All this guilt and pressure from being the last survivor of a whole planet was too much of a weight on her shoulders. For the longest time, she couldn’t relate to humans, there’s still some lacking in some departments.

This double identity in combination with Lena’s family history was making Kara’s stomach twist. She knew that Lena was different, but she could not stop worrying about it. Lena had already been so honest and open with her, she wanted to do the same. It wasn’t a question of if she was going to tell her, more of a when the right time was. Deep inside she was a little bit anxious about Lena’s reaction. She was probably accepting of aliens; however, Kara wasn’t _just_ an alien. Lena didn’t deserve to be amid a family vendetta and neither did she. It was hard and frustrating, in the end, though she couldn’t, no she shouldn’t be a coward. She saw a future with that woman and if she ever wanted to have a chance with her, she had to come clean about everything.

That’s how Kara left her house, with her head high, ready to tackle anything that fate threw in her way.

///

Arriving at the fire station Kara sensed that all of her friends had gathered there. That was never a good sign.

She first saw Lucy and James, in uniform, making some upgrades to one of their trucks.

“Hey, guys!” she greeted trying to hide her nervousness.

“Look at that! Casanova is back,” Lucy giggled. James just barely smiled.

“Good morning Kara. Took you long enough,” he pointed out.

“Yeah about that,” Kara blushed, scratching the back of her neck. “I um, had to go home first. I know it’s because of Alex that you called me here,” she said.

“Ooooh, little Danvers got laid,” Lucy said pretending to be scandalized. “Seriously though, no one holds a grudge for bailing us last night,” she reassured her.

“Well, except one,” James said nodding his head towards the inside of the station.

“It’s okay I can deal with her. Thanks, guys,” Kara said. She took a steadying breath, straightened her back and strutted inside.

She heard the couple wishing her good luck when she opened the door. It felt like she would need it.

When she walked in the building Kara spotted Winn, Nia and Alex sitting in the little kitchenette area, their expressions grim.

The first one to notice her was Streaky, their firefighter cat, doubling as a mascot for the station. He was Kara’s first save actually, when he was just a tiny kitten stuck in a tree. He did a big stretch, hopped off his cat tree and greeted Kara by rubbing his head against her calf. Kara picked him up and started petting him while heading towards her friends. She read somewhere that petting cats, was supposed to help with anxiety, she really hoped that it was true.

“Kara, you’re here,” Nia said forcing on a smile.

Something was definitely wrong.

Alex just crossed her arms against her chest and Winn gave her a friendly wave.

“I’m sorry for leaving like that last night. Hope you’re not mad,” she said giving them puppy eyes.

“No, don’t worry about that. We understand,” Winn said, quick to make Kara feel better.

“It’s cool, cap. We know how crazy you are for her,” Nia teased her.

“Yes, Kara. It’s not like I have to leave again in two days,” Alex sounded angry, but Kara knew something else was hiding behind that anger.

“Look, I’m sorry. I really am. I just could not leave that chance pass by me,” Streaky was starting to protest in her arms and Kara decided to let him down. She didn’t want to accidentally hurt him in her frustration.

Alex signed, placing a hand on her forehead. “I get it. Sorry, I don’t want to rain on your parade. It’s just that you don’t really know her, and she is a-”

“If that sentence ends with Luthor I’m out of here,” Kara warned her.

“You can’t ignore that Kara!” Alex snapped, standing up from her chair.

Winn and Nia knew better than to intervene, so they just looked around awkwardly.

“Lena does not have a bad bone in her body,” Kara said, anger growing inside her, filling her lungs. She felt so protective over her, didn’t seem like anyone was trying to give her the benefit of the doubt and that was so _unfair_. “If you’d spend some time with her you would understand, Alex. I saw it in her eyes she is good, and lovely, smart, overall incredible!”

“Gosh you are whipped,” Nia snickered. She quickly lost her happy attitude, as Alex turned towards the young woman shooting daggers at her.

Kara looked at the floor and then back at her sister. “You know what? I am. I am falling in love with her and I don’t want to stop.”

“Okay, take it easy there for a second,” Alex said walking towards her.

“No, I don’t want to. Ugh, I didn’t come here for this,” Kara threw her hands up in frustration and turned to leave.

“Kara, wait!” Winn finally spoke with confidence.

“What?” Kara grumbled.

“There’s something you need to know. Please sit down,” He said offering her a chair.

She was hesitating at first, but she signed at the ceiling, deflating her shoulders and sat down next to him.

“I’m ready,” she said.

Winn nodded at Alex expecting her to do the same. She reluctantly also sat down.

“You remember how the DEO has been trying to find out who runs CADMUS?” He asked in a gentle voice.

“Those horrible anti-alien terrorists? Yes, of course,” Kara said.

“Okay, you see… we found the brain behind it,” he mumbled nervously.

“That’s great! Who is it?” she asked intrigued.

Winn looked at Alex in a way that made Kara’s stomach ache. She worried her bottom lip, waiting for what it seemed like ages for a response.

Alex signed, standing up. She walked over to where Kara was, putting a comforting hand on her shoulder, looked her in the eye and said, “Kara, it’s Lillian Luthor. Lena’s mother.”

_Oh._

Fuck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yup, Kara cussed. Next chapter is going to be...interesting.
> 
> Comments help a lot so don't be shy I want to know your thoughts!


	5. Go Your Own Way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angst has officially entered the chat! Please bear with me, I am a happy ending kind of bitch.
> 
> This chapter is a direct continuation of the previous one. Aka same day as Kara learned about Lillian.
> 
> Btw we have 2 POVs in this one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took longer than I expected, sorry for that, but deadlines are low key kicking my butt.  
> Enjoy!

Lena’s POV

The moment Kara closed the door Lena ran to the living room in search of her phone. They had left a little bit of mess but as she was picking up pillows, she found the old thing on the floor. She immediately got to business, calling Sam’s number that was on speed dial.

“Sam Arias’ phone, how may I help you?” Jack picked up.

“Is your business going so shit that you’re doubling as a secretary now?” Lena joked.

She thought it was weird that Jack was with Sam so early in the day but decided to not give it much thought.

“Lena!” He happily exclaimed. “How are you doing darling? Is the countryside treating you well?”

“Better call Sam over if you want to know how well,” she said in a sultry voice.

“Oh, scandalous! Give me a moment,” he said and put her on hold.

Lena sat back on her sofa making herself cozy. Flashes of last night and that morning were going through her mind and she let out a content sigh. She felt like a schoolgirl, wanting to be attached at Kara’s side all day. How could she not? Kara was so sweet, thoughtful, soft but also solid and hot. Lena couldn’t recognize herself; it wasn’t like her to fall like that for someone she barely knew. She always said that love wasn’t for the cynics, but this woman made her feel otherwise.

The ruckus from the other line pulled her out of her daydreaming.

“Hey, girl!” Sam’s voice was heard from the phone, “How was your night?”

“It was… fantastic. I really do owe you drinks.” Lena’s smile was starting to hurt her cheeks. What a weird feeling.

“You don’t owe me anything. I’m glad to listen to your happy voice again,” she said sweetly.

“Yeah that’s nice and all, but we want details!” Jack interrupted them.

Lena broke out laughing with her friend’s impatience.

“For starters, she’s even better than I remembered. Besides the sex though, Kara is amazing guys. She makes me feel things-

“Breaking news; billionaire, CEO, Lena Luthor can feel things,” Jack teased her.

“Oh, let her be,” Sam laughed and slapped his hand playfully.

“Anyway,” Lena feigned seriousness. “So far she makes me very happy and I’d like to see where that leads us. For the more nitty-gritty I’m afraid you’ll have to wait till I’m back”.

“Yeah, about that…” Sam said. Lena could tell there was a hesitation in her voice and her smile abruptly dropped.

“What happened?” she asked.

“I’m sorry love,” Jack said slowly, his usual upbeat enthusiasm gone. “You’ll have to come back as soon as possible.”

Lena’s stomach dropped at that. “What? Why?” she stuttered.

“There has been some new information. The DEO, a secret government organization came in contact with us and we’ll be working with them from now on,” Sam paused to make sure Lena was following her.

Lena’s stare could burn a hole into the wall. She was too afraid to speak. Maybe if she kept quiet, what she feared was going to come next would just go away. That wasn’t rational though, she knew better. She cleared her throat and mumbled affirmatively to her friend, letting her continue.

“Lena, they located Lillian. She has been leading CADMUS this whole time. They haven’t captured her yet, but they think we could help with that,” Sam said, sounding apologetic.

Lena stopped listening after that. She once again felt like fate was playing her cruel game with her. A game that Lena was apparently never going to win. She let her phone fall from her hand as tears started streaming hot from her eyes. She didn’t even know the emotion behind those tears. Was it sadness or anger? The answer was probably somewhere in between.

She could listen to her friends calling for her from the other side of the line, but she didn’t have the power to respond at that moment. She needed some time for herself to sort things out. Kara was going to meet her later and she couldn’t find her in that mess.

Oh, _sweet_ Kara, she thought. How could she ever bring such a person to her reality? They would eat her for breakfast. She felt guilty and reckless, but in the end, she would do the responsible thing. For everyone’s sake.

///

Around 7 pm Kara showed up at her door looking handsome, as usual, in a casual bottom down shirt and jeans. She had texted Lena earlier that they were going to their usual bar to meet some of Kara’s friends. Lena on the other hand, had other plans, so she didn’t even bother to dress up for the occasion.

When she opened the door, Kara looked at her weirdly.

“Hi. Um, did you receive my message?” She asked gently.

“Hello,” Lena half-smiled. “Would you mind if we stayed in or took a walk instead?” Lena said with a strain in her voice.

Kara studied Lena for a little while. She seemed very tired, unexplainably so, and her eyes had lost their spark from the morning. Instead, she seemed worried, distant even. Was she just projecting her mood? She was very confused.

She didn’t want to comment on it yet, so she gave Lena a charming smile and agreed to take a walk with her on the beach. It sounded like a better idea anyway, they had to _talk_.

There was an aura of awkwardness as they walked side by side in the summer breeze.

Lena realized they hadn’t even kissed since that morning. They would even barely touch.

It was a lovely evening. The sun was setting in front of them into the sea, covering everything into a sweet orange glow. Normally it would have felt romantic, but that was far away from the emotions Lena was experiencing.

The atmosphere between the couple was tense as they fell into silence. Lena stopped on her tracks and turned to look at Kara. Her beautiful clear blue eyes seemed clouded. Lena furrowed her eyebrows at that.

They both stood there, staring at each other, too afraid to utter a single word. Seconds turned to minutes that felt like whole decades. Lena could not take it anymore. It felt like something in her was breaking but she had to do **something**.

“I have to tell you something,” both of them said at the same time.

They awkwardly laughed, surprised at their timing.

“Okay, you go first,” Kara said.

“Alright,” Lena took a deep breath and held Kara’s hands into hers. “Some things have changed back home. I have to go back tomorrow morning.”

Tears started forming into Lena’s eyes once again that day. She had thought she should have run out of them by now. Kara gave her an encouraging nod and started caressing Lena’s hands with her thumbs.

“Kara, this is very hard for me, but I think it’s for the better that we should stop seeing each other,” Lena uttered. She let go of Kara’s hands to catch a few stray tears.

Kara was just dumbfounded

**Kara’s POV**

There was a long devastating pause, it felt like holding in a breath, fighting for more oxygen. It was inevitable to let it go or else it would kill Kara.

“Are you serious?” She asked, rage slowly filling her.

“Yes,” Lena whispered. She didn’t even have the dignity of looking Kara in the eye while breaking her heart.

“Am I a joke to you?” She started pacing to keep her cool.

“I’m so sorry. I-

“No, no. I had forgiven you about the first time, but you must think I’m such a fool for falling for it twice.” Kara’s mind was racing. Even if she was overreacting, she did not care.

Was that Lena’s plan all along? If she can’t break her physically to do it mentally? At first the abandonment and now… What was even this? She shows up out of nowhere and gives some empty promises that Kara just _ate up_. She felt like a dang idiot.

“Kara, it’s not what you think,” Lena shouted, making Kara look at her. “My mother turns out is more dangerous than I thought. I now have to work with DEO – whatever that is- and stop her. I can’t put you in danger I **have** to protect you,” Her voice cracked at the end of her sentence, giving way for more tears to fall.

Kara could not contain the hysteric laugh that escaped her. She felt her eyes watering from laughing that much. Lena was just looking at her with wide eyes, shocked.

“Well, that’s rich,” Kara managed to say before bursting into another fit.

“What is?” Lena asked, annoyed at Kara’s behavior.

“Lena, I don’t need your protection. I’m superman’s cousin, the last daughter of Krypton,” Kara announced, hovering a few feet off the ground, as a matter of fact, with her hands on her hips.

Lena’s jaw dropped and just stood there looking at Kara. That reaction alarmed the alien.

“Wait, you didn’t know?” She faltered, stepping on the golden sand again.

“How was I supposed to? What am I an alien detection device?” Lena said exasperated.

“No, but…” Kara’s bravado was cut short, leaving her with no words.

“Is this what it is? You decided to take revenge for whatever Lex did by spying on me? Fucking me in the process was a good bonus wasn’t it?” Lena word’s spewed disgust, hitting Kara right where she hurt. She did not wait for a response as she started walking away.

“Lena, wait! It’s not what you think,” Kara ran after her.

“Don’t come close to me,” she screamed. “Turns out I’m the one needing to be protected from you. We are done,” Lena said looking her in the eye. The bright green eyes Kara remembered from that morning seemed like a long memory as she was looking at Lena’s icy stare.

Kara was in pain, but she knew nothing would make them calm down or change Lena’s mind. They just needed some space that was all.

She sped up to her car and drove off Lena’s driveway before the first tears started to fall on her red cheeks.

///

Kara felt like she was on autopilot. She drove and drove for hours. For her time was irrelevant, she wasn’t aware if minutes passed since she stormed out of their fight or whole days. Kara felt even unable to think, in her mind the same conversation was on a loop, playing the same few seconds that devastated her, again and again, and again.

She had no idea how, but Kara miraculously found herself in the parking lot next to the bar they were supposed to meet her friends.

She turned the engine off and just stood there sobbing. It was alarming that she had shed so many tears and yet they kept coming. She felt like she was shattered in a hundred million pieces. Kara was never one to keep her feelings hidden from herself or others, sometimes to a fault. Her friends and Alex always were worried and warned her if she started catching feelings for someone, but her personal view was that the gain was much greater than the risks. Admittedly, it wasn’t the first she got her heartbroken, this felt so much more different though. She felt the need to fight for Lena, fight for _them_.

At that moment something that Lena said popped in her memory; she was going to work with the DEO to stop Lillian. She couldn’t possibly hate her for being an alien or else she would not do that! Most importantly she was going to work with the DEO. A plan started forming into her head, she could still salvage this. Kara had to make maybe her bravest decision that night.

Panicked, she looked at the time.

“Oh, shoot it's almost 10. Alex is going to kill me,” she talked to herself.

She quickly checked the driver’s mirror to look at her state. As expected, she looked a mess; bloodshot eyes, runny nose, dishevelled hair and she swore her face was close to turning hot pink at that point. It’s not like she wanted to hide what happened from her friends. Her sister, however, wouldn’t be too pleased with the choice she took if she knew the reasoning behind it…

“I can keep some things to myself for now,” She said before taking a calming breath and stepping out of the vehicle.

///

The bar was fairly full for that time, but Kara had no problem spotting her friends all together in their usual booth.

She started walking over, her head down, when Nia saw her.

“Cap, you’re finally here! Wait where’s your girl?” she asked perplexed. Her question made everyone else look at Kara too.

Kara just lifted her head to look at them with an unreadable expression. By the way her friend’s faces changed, it must have been obvious that she had been crying, even under the dark lighting.

“Oh, honey,” Lucy was the first one to speak, making some space for Kara to sit down. “Tell us everything,” she said and passed Kara her beer.

And so, Kara did. It was not surprising that most of her friends were mad at Lena, but Kara asked them not to be. She was sure Lena was just as messed up as she was by this situation and she didn’t want to put any more weight on her shoulders. Yes, Kara was still a little bit mad. Lena was not at fault though. She had to be able to get past that initial anger if she wanted this to work.

Alex was surprisingly silent, Kara noticed later in the night. They had not left things in the best terms between them, even after their friends’ attempt to bring all of them together the same night at the bar. Kara wanted to have a big discussion with her sister but that could wait for another day. She knew what would start their reconciliation on a good note though.

Alex was sipping on her whiskey while waiting for her turn to play darts. The rest was either too busy or too drank to pay attention to them, so Kara found the perfect time to announce her decision to Alex.

“Hey,” Kara said tentatively, getting her sister’s attention. “Look, I know today has been a roller-coaster and we took things over the line in the morning.”

Alex nodded; her eyes were soft again which meant she felt the same way too.

“I have been thinking for a long time that I need a change of scenery. I have grown comfortable here and it’s getting pretty boring. I feel like I need a real challenge. You also know that I miss you a lot when you’re gone in the city, off in danger catching bad guys and all that-

“Kara, please, get to the point,” Alex said with a knowing smile. She probably knew where this was heading. After all, she was very smart.

“Okay, okay. What I want to say is, I am taking up your offer to work at the DEO.”

Alex let an excited squeal and hugged Kara so tightly; Kara thought that it would actually heart if she was human.

“J’onn will be so happy to hear that! Forget the Luthors and their nonsense, we are celebrating tonight,” Alex exclaimed. She jumped up to go buy everyone shots.

Kara shared the excitement, but it was not time to celebrate yet. Step one of her plan was going smoothly, but she knew it was going to be a bumpy ride

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lena could really use a hug tbh. Hope Kara's plan is going to do something about it...
> 
> Comments always help, so don't be shy! Just don't come for me lol.

**Author's Note:**

> PS. Remember English isn't my first language so some mistakes will happen. 
> 
> Tumblr: trashbymargie


End file.
